Finding a Cure
by jadzjewels
Summary: she is the one person who has ever walked away... Yet, Miranda can't help but want to save her T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay folks the first thing I like to say is that I am no romance writer so I don't know how this can come out. So read, tell me what you think, and tell me what you want to happen next... the powers that be know this will never get done otherwise._**

**_Second...I'm having some health issues so postings will be sporadic at best. Not giving up though!_**

_The last time I saw my Andrea that is what she was doing. For a moment, I almost lost myself. For a moment, I almost called out to her. For a moment, I almost let the shield of La Priestly come down as I watched that live suite figure escaping quickly on the cobblestone path._

_I didn't._

I kept going. I called once but, she did not answer me. There was nothing more that could be done.

My heart was crushed beneath the weight of its own grief.

It was such a disappointment.

**Three years later**

A little known fact about the Miranda Priestly is that she was not born into a privileged background. As a matter of fact, her family was quite poor. It is a thing that she is both very proud of, and very ashamed of. This is why he had no problem embracing the high life. That said even Miranda Priestly has moments in which she longs for the simple.

This is what brought our white queen to a little nothing shop just off of New York's main strip. This is what brought our white queen to a little nothing shop just off of New York's main strip where she is waits irritably an incredibly long line.

Honestly now what is taking these people so long one would think they had gone to Cuba in order to harvest the beans.

"Miranda"

In one moment the world crashed around her head.  
_I know that voice.  
Heh… I damn well should._  
It is the voice that has hunted her every night since their last day together at…THAT PLACE.

She turned around slowly and for the first time in three years looked into the deep whiskey colored eyes she had once …

Miranda stopped abruptly. She looked once and then again. Her Gucci glasses did well to hide her eyes she could not possibly have hid the shock from her face.  
_She looks horrible!_

"Andrea." the name escaped her lips with astonishing cool.

After all the trouble I went to get you a job with Greg…as soon as you leave us you turn into this, she paused for a moment wanting to tear Andrea down for leaving her but at the same time unable to give voice to what she was thinking.

_Corpse._

Andrea's POV

_Study hard so you can go to work and work hard so you can go home and study._

Everything worked in a cycle since Andy's life was turned upside down.

But tonight was a little bit different. Andy couldn't keep her mind on her studies.

The world kept intruding…

Thoughts exploding from her cerebral cortex.

_New York is never really a quiet city. I don't think it knows the meaning of the word. Even on blisteringly col night such as tonight there is still the sound of people on the streets cars, rushing by and pain everywhere you look._

_The worst of all sounds, are the baby's crying; Because you know that they are accompanied by a parent who is desperately trying to do everything they can for that child, and might not be able to…_

_You never know how hard it is to be a parent until you find yourself in that situation._

_Five years ago, my parents got divorced._

_Five years ago, I lost a mother._

_Five years ago, I gained a sister._

_Three years ago, my sister became my daughter._

"Andy"

a little voice startled Andrea out of her thoughts making the brunettes. It belonged to a six-year-old little girl with strawberry blonde hair and lightly tanned skin. Andy looked into the face that she had seen so many times over the last three years.

SHe knew what would come next.

"Andy I can't sleep"

it wasn't surprising ever since the accident the girl had been having nightmares. For a long time they were every night multiple times a night. Three years of Living with Andy had provided her with enough comfort and familiarity that nightmares were staved off some however, they still rear their head periodically.

It was in these moments that Andy wanted to cry however, the last three years had made her strong and you refused to cry in front of Eleanor.

"All right Ellie. Hop on up and you can sleep in my lap," with a watery little smile Ellie jumped up in Andy's lap.

Andy's mind was a twitter as her little Ellie's breathing began to slowly even out. It had been a hard year.

Andy was having a hard time to say the least. She was grieving, Ellie was grieving, and life kept going. There is rent to pay, babysitters to vet, her tuition, Ellie's tuition, not to mention the myriad of other things that no one but moms can account for…and School

This year was the first that Ellie had been back to school since the accident.

It is also the last year of schooling I have before take the bar. Then I have to start worrying about student paying off the student loans. It was something that was constantly on her mind.

Then of course, there was the incident at the coffee shop

Miranda...looked at her as if she was about to squash her underneath looked at her as if she was no more than a mere it was deserved...punishment for leaving

It still hurt. It were anyone else and he would simply have ignored it but, this was Miranda.

Miranda, the fiercely beautiful woman she had no choice but to walk away from; the woman who did not know how deeply she was loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**...note for anyone reading this also might be a little bit of a cross over...**

For an hour Miranda sat in her study trying to go over the book. The page had yet to change. To her mind however, was not but a series of blurs all running together. It could not be helped. Her mind kept wandering back to the advance of the prior week. It had been a week since that fateful meeting with Andrea and … God damn it she could not think of anything else.

Andrea… Her Andrea, could be sick or dying or both.

Whatever it was something had to be done immediately.

For the first time in a week, Miranda put down the book and began to brainstorm.

Andrea POV

As Miranda began plotting Andrea continued her work.

Seven o'clock fix food for the munchkin

7:30 make sure the munchkin is in bed

Eight o'clock get lunch box and uniform ready for school

Nine o'clock study for law school

Six o'clock a.m. get everybody up and ready to go

This is been Andrea's schedule for the last three years and, not for the first time, Andy was feeling the immense stress body was under.

For almost 2 years now and he had all but stopped using the mirror; She knew what she looked like and did not much care to be reminded.

Stress had shrunken in her cheekbones. The lack of sleep created shadows under her eyes and a lassitude in her continence.

She was a corpse.

No amount of expensive clothes and well-done make would hide it. _Perhaps that is why Miranda was so disgusted with me. For someone of Miranda's profession wearing baggy jeans and a sweatshirt was tantamount to sacrilege._

Just as Andrea was about to fall deeper into self-recriminations the phone interrupted her thoughts.

"That's odd, who would be calling at this time of night" with the quick look at the clock to confirm her suspicions she walked slowly over to the landline. She no longer could afford a cell phone.

The number was not one that she was familiar with as you let it go to voicemail. Was about to return to her room a familiar voice came on.

"Hey Six, pick up to me your fairy godfather. Siiiiiixxxx" after a moment's hesitation on Monday picked up the phone. Not getting Nigel a chance to speak she started in.

"I know this isn't a conjugal visit so tell me; what did Miranda tell you to do?" After a moment of thought she added, "How do you even get this number? It isn't listed"

"You will have to ask the new Emily as she's the one who got it. Her life depended on it, "Nigel said dryly"

"And since when does Miranda explained anything. She only told me that I was to get in touch with you"Andy was willing to concede that is probably telling the truth but that did not explain why around was suddenly so interested.

Miranda was notoriously unpredictable however, in this particular situation she could not afford to run afoul of her.

A voice startled her out of her thoughts... That was happening with increasing frequency lately.

"Six? Six! Are you still there?"

"Yes Nigel, please tell me that whatever this is, isn't going to negatively impact my ability to survive."

There was nothing but a dreadful silence on the other end.

"I wish I could six. But you did leave her, and while she may have forgotten for a time. You are on her mind again and that is never a good thing."

Andy looked toward the bedroom were her little munchkin was sleeping peacefully

"Fuck my life


	3. Chapter 3

**_Another shorty i know... Still trying to get through the croup to the meat and potatoes _**

As others mingled about in their little lives a dragon took to the air with a single minded passion only possessed by reptiles.

'I cannot believe I'm even considering this' she thought as her great wings cup the air with a grace and majesty that only a predator could possess.

Finding Andrea was no great. Even without the information that Emily had procured it would've been a small fee to have followed her scent. It was one sent Miranda new in and out. It was the scent of purity. But it was the scent of a woman. Not untouched by man but untouched by the world as a whole.

The great creature leapt from building to building lighting where needed sharp eye darting from place to place, focused yet all seeing. There was no worry of being seen; and the dead of night, all that people would notice was a glimmer against the dark.

It took Miranda 10 min. to find her quarry.

The wings retracted in a small woman with silver hair and deep blue eyes appeared at the window of the apartment… Hanging from the side of the building; almost defying gravity.

A man watched from the ground. It was time to make another appointment with a therapist.

She watched as the woman she loved lay, not yet sleeping, with a young child in her arms. In the time it takes for hummingbird's wings to beat Miranda returned to the ground and walked slowly, regally into the apartment complex.

She was fully human. No sign of her earlier activities left but a whisper on the wind warning those around her that predator approaches.

The woman, who was both Dragon and Queen, made her way every step taking her closer to her family.

After reaching her destination she stopped filled with doubt. The moment passed and she let her hands rest on the door feeling the energies of those within. It was warm with an undercurrent of tired strength that she knew had to be coming from her Andrea.

There was no point in knocking. Clever as she was, Andrea would never have let a stranger in this time of night. Sharp nails loosen the bolts on each hinge.

There was no sound to alert anyone.

The moment each of the hinges had been loosened she stole inside. A brown eye met blue and for a moment all either could do was stare, each in awe of the other.

Miranda was the first to look away. Her Andrea made as if to speak.

Miranda was gone in the door had been replace the only evidence of her having ever been there a solitary silver hair and the blood of quickly healing bite wound.

* * *

For One Andrea Sachs the night passed in a tangle of fevered dreams and odd hallucinations

_Andy stood silent and unsuspecting._

_Far beneath her was a miniaturized version of herself and her munchkin sitting in the rocking chair. She was singing in the suite munchkin was playing with her hands. Somewhere in the background that sounded like lions roared through and out the night. It didn't matter. What if you're it was they were safe here …together_

_The chill of power flew through the room turning everything in its path of glowing eerie silver. Quite suddenly they were not alone._

_There was no fear. We knew this chill._

_A dragon filled the doorway, with eyes of blazing blue slitted against the black drop of white scales. The dragon came out of nowhere. Hell, the doorway came out of nowhere. It was a fearsome creature from a Netherland of dreams that I had never encountered before… Still there was no fear._

_I knew this Dragon. I had faced before._

_The body could not fit into the doorway so instead it inclined its long neck so that it had stood just in front of me._

_The 'me' in the rocking chair sat there with the munchkin …Oblivious._

_Just as suddenly as the chill came it retreated. I missed it instantly. For all that I was left with was a blazing crimson fire racing through my blood._

_"I sorry," whispered a voice through the pai._

_I knew nothing more._


End file.
